dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Hawk (book)
The fourteenth novel in the Vlad Taltos series, and the next novel after Tiassa. Released October 7, 2014. Plot Teaser Vlad is back in Adrilankha and as usual is allowing his general irritation at things outside his control to make him risk his life on outrageous schemes. This time, the Jhereg's price on his head is interfering with his lifestyle, and he'd rather fight than run. If only there were some way to buy the Jhereg's forgiveness. Full summary with spoilers Vlad is back in Adrilankha and is attacked three times in one day by the Jhereg, in a way that suggests a ridiculous amount of resources and research being applied to killing him. He manages to escape, shaken, retreats to a hideaway to recuperate, and recalls a long-ago drunken conversation with Daymar that gives him a clue how he might square things with the Jhereg. The scheme is kept mostly hidden until the end, but involves teaching the Jhereg how to wiretap psychic communication for profit, and how to block such wiretapping, also for profit. It also involves the use of magical items including a wand, an enchanted lockpick, a Hawk's egg, and an ensorcelled euphonium. Psychologically, the scheme involves having the Jhereg leadership focus on details and miss the bigger picture, or as Vlad puts it, 'see things like a Hawk'. In a meta sense, the novel is a continuity buffet, with references to and/or cameo appearances by practically every surviving major character Vlad's ever associated with. Role of the House: Daymar, a Hawklord, provides the impetus and knowhow that become Vlad's scheme. The house of the Hawk also provides the perspective that Vlad hopes to induce in the Jhereg council. Vlad experiences several close calls because his focus blinds him to unexpected tactics or agendas, indicating he's not immune to that same overly-narrow perspective himself. Finally, by weaving a new technology from powerful psychic ability and subtle sorcery, Vlad himself is doing something that only Daymar and his like would normally attempt, so he himself is taking on the House role. Plot arc advancements (spoilers!): * Completes the "Vlad is on the run from the Jhereg" stories * Continues the "Lady Teldra/Godslayer will wake up someday" arc, as she's now awake * Sets up a decision on Vlad's future with Cawti, Sara, and Vlad Norathar * Sets up another confrontation between Vlad and the Left Hand of the Jhereg Minor points: * Improves Vlad's knowledge and ability re: using Godslayer, but there's much room to improve * Shows that Lady Teldra vs. a Morganti weapon is no contest, even with Vlad unable to help * Begins a possible conflict between Godslayer and Iceflame, with Tukko definitely anti-Vlad, and Sethra undetermined * Puts Vlad in the debt of Morrolan and Aliera and Kragar * Shows that Vlad's enemies now know to disable Loiosh and Lady Teldra before they can take him down Major Characters * Vlad Taltos * Loiosh * Rocza * Daymar * Auntie * Kragar * Deragar * The Demon * Godslayer Others appearing: * Kiera * Terion * Cawti * Morrolan e'Drien * Aliera e'Kieron * Sethra Lavode * Diyann * Poletra Category:Books